This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Grant for MARC internships, follow-up to MARC workshop. This two week course, directed towards faculty, students and staff at MARC program institutions, has the goal of preparing the participants to teach bioinformatics courses at their local campuses. Interested individuals associated with a MARC program institution are encouraged to apply, including faculty from diverse departments, including biology, chemistry, physics, mathematics, statistics, computer science, and engineering. The workshop will introduce participants to the computational, mathematical and biological issues surrounding bioinformatics. A number of fundamental topics in bioinformatics will be discussed including inferring structures and functions;database searching and pairwise sequence alignment;multiple sequence alignments;pattern identification. Special emphasis will be placed on parameter selection, and the mathematical, statistical, and biological foundations of the algorithms and methods presented. Information will also be provided on hidden Markov models, advanced position-specific weight matrices, bayesian estimation, homology modeling, structural biology, molecular dynamics simulations, and phylogenic tree creation. The use of internet resources and remote computing facilities will also be discussed as will an introduction to the PERL programming language.